Ruang Nostalgia
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena kedua sahabatnya ... tak akan pernah membiarkannya berlama-lama larut dalam ruang nostalgia yang menyedihkan ... / ShikaInoChou, mostly friendship thing. For Namikaze Aika's birthday.


Hari ini, dia masih sama. Seperti sebelumnya, dia melewati pagi dengan berdiam beberapa saat di sini. Membaui semua bau samar yang masih tertinggal. Masih sama—hanya sedikit pudar.

Dia berjongkok dan seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. Bukan senyum yang menyiratkan bahagia. Ada kesan sedih dan pengharapan di sana. Bahkan, bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni juga tidak dapat menarik lengkung itu sampai ke titik bahagia.

Beberapa saat dia menatap bebungaan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dia lakukan, hanya berjongkok dengan tangan yang memeluk lutut. Sesekali, kepala berhiaskan mahkota pirang pucat itu akan menunduk hingga pipinya menempel di atas lengan. Satu, dua, matanya masih menatap sendu sebelum akhirnya mata itu terpejam.

Dia tidak mungkin bermimpi di sini—tidak pada tempatnya. Tapi dia bisa mengkhayalkannya. Mengkhayalkan sosok itu ada di sampingnya, berdiri, dan menepuk pundaknya. Begitu dia menoleh, dia akan mendapati sosok pria paruh baya dengan tubuh yang tegap. Dan meski pria itu berambut panjang, kesan jantan tetap terlihat jelas di sana.

Lalu … satu senyuman.

Ah, Yamanaka Ino merindukan—sangat merindukan—ayahnya.

* * *

**RUANG NOSTALGIA**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**_**: Friendship / Hurt/Comfort**

_**Warning**_**: **_**probably rush**_**. **

**_For _**Namikaze Aika_'**s Birthday **_**(September 24th, 2013)**

* * *

Ino masih berdiam di taman belakang rumahnya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak membisikkan apa-apa. Bergeming dengan mata yang menerawang. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak—saat sekelebat bayangan tertangkap mata biru lautnya—untuk mencari keberadaan sang ayah. Ia tak mendapati apa pun. Mungkin hanya _shinobi_ biasa yang tengah melintas. Bukan sang ayah.

"_Tousan_ sudah tidak ada," bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kembali digenangi air yang cepat-cepat ia hapus sebelum meleleh membasahi pipi.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil penyiram bunga. Diisinya benda plastik bercorong berwarna biru terang itu dengan air melalui keran yang ada di pojokan. Badannya mulai bergerak dan tangannya kemudian menukik; membiarkan air mengalir sedikit-sedikit melalui corong penyiram.

Bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan, demikianlah kenangan Ino tentang ayahnya tumpah satu demi satu. Tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Kenangan saat ia masih kecil; saat-saat ia baru bisa mengingat, saat-saat ia mulai tumbuh dan berkembang. Ayahnya selalu tersenyum padanya. Jika saat itu ayahnya menunjukkan wajah marah, maka saat itu Ino tahu kalau ia telah berbuat salah. Sungguh, Yamanaka Inoichi adalah sosok ayah terbaik bagi Ino.

Air mata sudah hendak tumpah lagi dari kedua bola mata Ino. Namun, dengan cepat gadis itu mengusap air mata tersebut. Terutama saat didengarnya suara-suara familiar yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Ino pun mendongakkan kepala dan didapatinya sosok sahabat-sahabatnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sahabat yang ia kenal sedari kecil. Sahabat satu timnya—Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji.

"Hai, Ino!" sapa Chouji pertama kali. Ino hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mau ikut kami?" susul Shikamaru kemudian. Sekali ini, alis mata Ino terangkat dalam bingung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya.

Chouji tampak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang belum melepaskan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Makam. Berziarah," jawab Shikamaru tenang.

Ino mengamati wajah Shikamaru sesaat. Entah mengapa, raut kesedihan itu seakan tidak berada di sana. Padahal, saat mendengar kata 'makam', Ino sampai merasa bahwa saraf-saraf wajahnya menegang—matanya pun membelalak. Ia tidak biasa. Ino belum terbiasa.

Namun, kenapa Shikamaru bisa terlihat santai? Seolah pemuda berambut model nanas itu hendak mengatakan, 'Ayo ikut ke Yakiniku-Q.' Begitu mudahnya.

Mata Ino memaksakan diri untuk menatap Shikamaru lebih lama. Mencari dan mencari, meski hanya sedikit, mencari gurat-gurat kesedihan karena ditinggalkan. Sekali lagi, nihil.

Entahlah. Mungkin Ino tengah tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar. Atau mungkin, memang Shikamaru yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Atau pula, perasaan sedih itu sudah tidak ada di sana—menguap entah ke mana.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya yang tidak memegang penyiram menyentuh lengannya yang lain.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Ino dengan kepala yang menunduk dan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. "Maksudku, tidak sekarang," sambungnya cepat sebelum Chouji hendak memprotes.

"Ino …," ujar Shikamaru dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kaukatakan, Shikamaru," sambar Ino cepat. "Kau mau bilang, aku bersikap terlalu berlebihan? Bahwa kesedihanku pun tidak akan membawa _tousan_ kembali? Aku tahu itu. Aku paham."

Shikamaru dan Chouji dipaksa berdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku … aku memutuskan untuk berdiam dalam kondisi ini." Ino mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Ino tampak mati-matian menahan perasaan. Berkali-kali batinnya menyerukan agar air mata itu tidak tumpah. Ya—ia masih bersedih. Tapi kesedihannya tidak harus membuat kedua sahabatnya ikut cemas, bukan? Dan satu senyum palsu tidak akan menyakitkan. _Hm_, mungkin Ino telah cukup belajar dari Sakura tentang cara menyembunyikan emosi di balik satu senyum palsu.

Pun demikian, seperti halnya Sai yang menyadari senyum palsu Sakura, sekeras apa pun Ino mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa menipu kedua sahabatnya. Terutama, Shikamaru.

"Andai kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri," ucap Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit—matanya kini terpaku pada rerumputan yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Shika," ujar Chouji seakan-akan pemuda Akimichi tersebut takut bahwa temannya akan menyulut suatu pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang tidak tepat, pertengkaran di saat yang tidak tepat.

Ino sendiri tidak langsung merespons. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuhkannya ke dahi. Poni yang menutupi mata kanannya terangkat sedikit akibat gerakan tangannya tersebut.

Chouji tampak sedikit panik. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia mendekat ke arah Ino dan menepuk kedua pundak gadis itu. Mulut Chouji sudah terbuka sesaat, tapi kembali terkatup saat ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Menangislah, Ino."

Pundak Ino sedikit menegang.

"Kautahu, kita sudah tidak dalam kondisi perang. Kau bebas melepaskan emosimu sekarang. Kesedihanmu."

Kepala Ino masih tertunduk saat ia akhirnya menjawab, "… Apa setelah aku menangis kau akan mengejekku sebagai orang lemah?"

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata. "Heh? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan berkata seperti itu?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. Bulir-bulir air matanya sudah kembali membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Chouji kini bergeser sedikit dan mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut. Ia kemudian memandang Shikamaru seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Shikamaru sendiri menjawabnya hanya dengan satu gelengan kepala.

"Aku … aku merindukan _tousan_~," isak Ino. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka … akan kehilangan _tousan_ secepat ini …." Sebelah tangan Ino bekerja keras untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah tumpah. "Aku pikir aku akan segera bisa mengatasinya. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Dan pada akhirnya, aku terus terjebak dalam kenangan-kenangan dengan _tousan_!"

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino. "Bukan tidak bisa, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau _pasti_ bisa."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah tampak kacau. Air mata seakan sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Bibirnya pun terlihat terus bergetar.

Chouji memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di saat seperti ini. Ia paham posisinya—ia tidak memahami perasaan kehilangan sebagaimana yang dirasakan oleh Ino dan Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin melihat Ino hancur, tapi ia tahu, saat ini _hanya_ Shikamaru yang akan didengar oleh Ino. Dan Chouji hanya terus bisa memberi penguatan pada sang gadis Yamanaka dalam kebisuan.

"Kau pasti bisa segera meninggalkan bilik kesedihanmu. Tanpa perlu melupakan ayahmu."

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan menghapus air mata di pipi kiri Ino dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ino masih sesengukan—pundaknya masih bergerak naik-turun.

Namun, tanpa pernah diduga sebelumnya, Ino segera menjatuhkan penyiram airnya begitu saja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum pelan dan kemudian meraih baju Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya. Diabaikannya air dari penyiram yang sedikit membasahi kakinya—juga kaki Chouji—dan dibenamkannya kepalanya ke dada Shikamaru dan sesekali ia masih terisak di sana. Meskipun demikian, Shikamaru dapat melihat bahwa Ino tengah mati-matian menghentikan tangis.

"Bagaimana … agar aku bisa … tegar sepertimu?" tanya Ino di sela tangisnya.

Shikamaru tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. Kemudian, matanya sejenak bertukar pandang dengan Chouji yang sudah mengangkat alis dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku …," mulai Shikamaru akhirnya, "aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kesedihan dalam satu waktu. Kubiarkan semua emosi yang ada membuncah keluar. Kubiarkan kenangan-kenangan bersama _oyajii _tumpah tanpa terbendung. Lalu …." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sementara tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Ino. "Lalu aku bersumpah bahwa esok hari aku sudah tidak akan menangis lagi."

Ino menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Shikamaru. Meskipun demikian, jemarinya masih meraup baju hitam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lagi pula, _oyajii_ juga tidak akan suka jika melihatku terus terpuruk." Shikamaru mengangguk. "Apalagi _tousan_-mu?"

"Benar, Ino," kini Chouji ikut menimpali—membuat kepala Ino menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang lain, "Inoichi-_jisan_ sangat menyayangimu. Ia pasti tidak akan tega jika melihatmu terus menangis karena dirinya. Kau harus kuat, Ino. Tegarlah dan buat Inoichi-_jisan_ tenang di alam sana."

Mulut Ino sudah hendak melontarkan sesuatu. Namun, Shikamaru memotongnya,

"Menangislah saat ini dan tertawalah kemudian."

Ino kemudian melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai berhenti dengan sendirinya. Sekali lagi, tangannya terangkat ke depan mata.

Dengan pandangan mata yang sudah lebih jernih dari sebelumnya, Ino menatap Shikamaru dan kemudian berganti pada Chouji. Ia akhirnya sanggup membiarkan tawanya lepas.

"Kalian ini benar-benar … kalian benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku bersedih lama-lama, bukan?"

Chouji mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Shikamaru mengangkat dagunya sedikit dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh. "_Mendokuse na_." Dan ia pun memamerkan seringainya.

Sekali lagi, Ino pun bertingkah di luar dugaan. Dengan cepat, ia membentangkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

Lamat-lamat, ia membisikkan, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih Shikamaru. Terima kasih Chouji."

Sekali ini, baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji masing-masing mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih punggung Ino. Ketiganya berangkulan selama beberapa saat—membiarkan perasaan haru menyelimuti ketiganya. Senyum sudah terlihat di sana.

Pada akhirnya, kedua sahabatnya telah berhasil menarik Ino dari ruang nostalgia. Mungkin ini hanya sesaat dan entah sampai berapa lama Ino bisa bertahan meninggalkan kesedihannya. Namun, jika memang kemudian ia terjatuh kembali, kedua sahabatnya akan selalu ada di sana untuk menarik kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, berkali-kali pula kedua sahabatnya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengantarkannya pada senyuman.

Saat itu, Ino bisa merasa lebih yakin. Kesedihan ini akan lebih cepat berlalu—lebih cepat dibanding perkiraannya. Ia tidak sendirian.

Ada Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi, Ino tidak sendirian. Dan memang ia _tidak akan pernah_ sendiri.

Ino melepaskan diri dari kedua temannya. Sambil menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa dengan jemarinya, Ino berkata,

"Aku ikut."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis sementara Chouji memperlihatkan wajah bertanya-tanya yang cukup kentara. Namun, samar-samar, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah dapat menduga hal apa yang akan dikatakan Ino selanjutnya. Mereka pun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memastikan bahwa dugaan mereka adalah benar.

"Aku akan ikut kalian …," Ino mengembangkan senyumannya—senyuman yang tulus, "berziarah ke makam."

*********終わり*********

* * *

Fanfict buat An-_chaaan_! _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasssuuu,_ An-_chan! Wish you all the best_! Sukses selalu dan yang baik-baik untuk kamu semua, _Dear! :heart:_

Tadinya, fanfict ini mau diikutin untuk **event SHIKAINO_FC** dan **ShadowMindFather** tapi nggak keburu, jadi belum sempat-sempat aja di-_publish_. Dan sekarang beralih haluan deh jadi _birthday fict_. Moga-moga An-_chan_ masih bisa nerima, ya :""3

_Anywaaay~ I'm so much in love with team 10! Best team ever, in my opinion_. Dan yah, meskipun tadinya mau buat dominan SI, tapi aku juga nggak bisa ngehilangin Chouji gitu aja. _So yeah~ hopefully you all still enjoy this fanfiction._

Terus … saya nggak tahu deh mau ngomong apa lagi. Langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review._ _Arigatou_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
